Someday
by Marissa Gilmore
Summary: COMPLETE! RyanMarissa and SethSummer pairing. They r all alone... What is gonna happen? First fic... plix R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the The OC characters

The story begins after Ryan is adopted and Marissa is with Luke. Jimmy never had problems with money. 

-//-

- Seth don't forget to lock the door ok? Your father and I are leaving. Bye. I'll call u when I get there. – Kristen said

- Can I know where r u going? – asked Seth

- On a trip with the others neighbors. You kids r not going. – she answered

- Oh, good! – said Seth kinda excited.

- C'mom Sandy! We're late. –said Kristen.

- I'm coming – said Sandy – Bye Seth, say bye to Ryan ok?

- Yeah I will... – saying that Seth locked the door.  

- Did u hear that Ryan? – asked Seth

- No... what?

- We don't have parents anymore!!! – Seth said sarcastically

- That new to me!!! – Ryan said more sarcastically than Seth

- Seriously – Seth said – All the parents went on a trip, the house is all ours.

At that moment the call – bell rang.

- I'll go – said Ryan standing up and walking to the door.

- Oh... Hi Ryan! – said Marissa

- Hey... I wasn't expecting u, but anyway, come in.

- Hi Marissa – said Seth

- Hi Seth... I came because our parents r out, Summer is at another party and my sister went on a camp. So, I'm alone at home.

- That's a good excuse! – said Seth – Where is Luke?

- At the party – answered Marissa – I guess...

- Ok! I'll leave u two alone – and he left the living room going upstairs

- So Marissa, what r u really doing here? – asked Ryan

- Well... I came to see u...

- R u dating Luke? – he asked

- Yeah... but can't we b friends?

- I don't know... I'm sure that Luke won't like that...

Marissa's cell phone rang. It was Luke, calling her to the party.

- I have to go – she said

- Ok bye – said Ryan

Ryan was into Marissa, but he didn't wanna get into trouble, he knew that if Luke saw they together, they would fight.

Seth came downstairs, from where he was listening to their conversation.

At the party... 

- Luke! C'mom! Dance with me!

Was late at night and Summer was a little drunk, so she was throwing herself over him

- C'mom! Don't b shy...

- Me? Shy? Never Summer!

Saying this he was almost kissing her. But at that moment Marissa arrived.

- What r u guys doing? – she asked shocked

- Oh! Nothing. Summer is a little drunk and...

- The hell with and Luke! Do u think I didn't see u? – Marissa yelled – I think we have to go on a break ok? 

She turned and went home thinking how idiot she was, practically dismissing Ryan because of Luke and Luke was there with her best friend.  


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan woke up and looked to his watch – 1 o'clock – Seth was playing video game.

- Hey Ryan, finally you woke up! Guess what? We're not doing anything today – said Seth

- How can you be in this mood every single day? – Ryan asked

- I have no idea...anyway let's go out. Get your bike.

Before they left, the phone rang. It was Kirsten saying that she'd be back in a few weeks.

While they were leaving, Marissa showed up.

- Hi guys! – she said – I'd like to introduce you to my cousins. They're going to stay here while our parents are out. Jennifer and Christina, these are Seth and Ryan.

They said hi to each other. Jennifer was thin and medium height, blonde with green eyes. Christina was thin too, but taller than Jennifer, had dark hair and blue eyes. She's gorgeous. Ryan and Seth thought so too.

- Ok, we'll go out. Would u like to come with us? – Ryan asked, thinking specially about Marissa

- Oh, we have to unpack our bags, but I'm sure Marissa doesn't. - said Jennifer

- I think she can go with Ryan, right Ryan? – Seth asked 

- I think so! – Marissa said, kinda embarrassed, sitting on Ryan's bike with him.

Seth was coming back home, but Marissa's cousins called him to help them unpack. Seth wasn't going to refuse, so he went with them.

Ryan took Marissa to the beach, so they could clear up what was happening between them. When they arrived at the beach they sat on the send and Marissa started talking:

- I'm on a break with Luke...that's because of him and...well, mostly because of you.

- Really? So, what's about me? – he asked curious

- It's that, ahn...I'm kinda into you – she said embarrassed

- Kinda? – he asked

- Totally actually. – she answered smiling.

- Oh...- Ryan said surprised – So...I have something to tell you...I'm into you too.

They looked at each other and started kissing. 

Unfortunately Luke was at the beach, and even more unfortunately he was seeing everything. He went there and said:

- Hey, your jackass!

- What do you want? – Ryan asked

- I want my girlfriend! – Luke yelled 

- Well I'm not your girlfriend anymore Luke! We're on a break remember? I can do anything I want to. – she yelled louder

So, Luke went where Summer was and kissed her. But Summer slapped him on the face.

- You know what? – Marissa said, now calmly – I don't care. It's all over between us.

She and Ryan went back home, stopping on Marissa's door.

- So, when do I see you again? – Ryan asked

- Tomorrow. I'll call you ok?

- Yeah. So...

They said goodbye with a kiss, and Marissa got in the house.


	3. Chapter 3

- Hey Seth – said Ryan

- Hey Ryan. Where were u? – he asked

- At the beach...

- Ooooh.. Did anything happen? 

- Nothing really interesting if u wanna know – Ryan answered – And u? What did u do with Marissa's cousins?

- Nothing really interesting if u wanna know 

- C'mon...

- Ok. While they were unpacking I stayed sit on the bed and Christina started throwing herself over me... U saw her! She's gorgeous! Then I went to the bathroom and she went too! – Seth was saying it excited but Ryan interrupted him

- Thanks but I don't wanna know the end of this story.

- Nothing happen! If u think kissing is something... But Jennifer knocked in the door while we were kissing... – said Seth – Wherever... What really happen between u and Marissa?

- We kissed... and she broke up with Luke. It's all that u need to know.

- OOOk. I said to Christina and Jennifer that we are gonna out with them... And Jennifer said that Marissa was probably going too – said Seth

- I'll go, but when? – asked Ryan

- Tonight.

- And where?

- I don't know... Maybe they can come here.

At Marissa's home...

- Hey Marissa! So how was your date with that cute guy? – asked Jennifer

- It wasn't a date! – said Marissa

- Anyway, tonight me, Christina and Seth r going out. Ryan is probably going too, and I told Seth that u r going – said Jennifer 

- Ok I'll go. So... what did u do here? – asked Marissa

- Nothing – Christina said quickly 

- Hey! Nothing? Hahaha – Jennifer said laughing – You and that guy, Seth, were kissing in the bathroom. 

- What? – asked Marissa surprised

- Yeah!!! I saw... – said Jennifer

- So what? U kissed Ryan too! Or u got out with him and u didn't do anything? – asked Christina 

- Ok... so let's talk about another thing... – said Marissa

- Where r we going tonight? – asked Jennifer

- Summer is going to have a party in her house, we can go there. What do u think? – suggested Marissa

- It wasn't exactly what I was thinking but that's ok... – said Christina

- Ok I'll call Ryan and Seth and talk about the party – said Marissa

At Seth's home the phone rang, it was Marissa talking about the party.


	4. Chapter 4

At Summer´s party...

Seth: "Hey Christina... You look gorgeous" 

Christina: "Thanks Seth! Could you introduce me anyone?"

Seth: "Sure..."

Luke: "Hey... I don`t know you. I`m Luke"

Jennifer: "I`m Jennifer, she is Christina. We are Marissa`s cousins"

Luke "Oh... Is Marissa here?"

Seth: "No. She is comming with Ryan, they will arrive soon"

Luke: "I didn`t ask you Seth!"

Jennifer: "C`mom guys! You won`t fight, will you? Dance with me Luke!"

Luke: "Ok..."

Christina: "Let`s dance too Seth! I love this music."

Ryan and Marissa arrived. 

Summer: "Marissa! Finally you arrived! I have to talk too you!"

Ryan: "I`ll see you later"

Summer and Marissa went upstairs to Summer`s bedroom.

Summer: "I have to say something to you..."

Marissa: "Ok, What is?"

Summer: "It`s very strange but... I think Seth looks so cute tonight"

Marissa: "That`s good! Why do you think it is strange?"

Summer: "I don`t know... I`ve never thought like that! And now that I saw him with that girl I kinda got jealous"

Marissa: "That`s good! And that girl is my cousin... I`ll introduce you to Seth" 

Summer: "Ok..."

Marissa and Summer went downstairs. Luke and Jennifer were outside, Seth and Ryan were talking and Christina was in the bathroom.

Marissa: "Hey Seth... That`s Summer."

Seth: "Yeah... I already know her..."

Summer: "Let`s talk outside"

Seth: "Oh... Ok...Ok! Bye Ryan!"

Christina left the bathroom and saw Seth with Summer in the garden

Christina: "Seth... Who is she?"

Seth: "She`s a... friend! We were talking about somethings"

Christina: "Ok... I`ll dance"

Christina left the garden. Inside the house Marissa and Ryan were talking.

Marissa: "So Ryan... Let`s go to Summer`s bedroom"

Saying that Ryan and Marissa went upstairs and got in Summer`s bedroom.

Marissa: "Can I ask you something?"

Ryan: "Sure"

Marissa: "How much do you like me?"

Ryan: "What?"

Marissa: "If you don`t wanna answer ok..."

Ryan: "It isn`t that... We`ve been together since yesterday..."

Marissa: "But I liked you since I saw you"

Ryan: "Ok... I did too."

Marissa: "So... how much?"

Ryan: "Answer you first"

Marissa: "Ok... I like you more than I liked Luke"

Ryan: "Oh, that`s great... How much did you like Luke?"

Marissa: "Very much..."

Ryan: "Oh... I like you very much too..."

Marissa "Really?"

Ryan: "I guess so"


	5. Chapter 5

The morning after at Marissa`s house...

Jennifer: "So we kissed..."

Marissa: "What? You and Luke kissed?"

Jennifer: "Yes... and you Christina?"

Christina: " I kissed someone... Josh"

Marissa: "I don`t know him...but what about Seth?"

Christina: "Seth? Oh  Seth... He was with that girl... Summer"

Marissa: "Oh... I have to meet her at the beach... See you later.. bye"

At the beach...

Marissa: "Hey Summer!"

Summer: "Hey!"

Marissa: "I was wondering... What happened between you and Seth yesterday?"

Summer: "Oh... He`s so sweet!"

Marissa: "Do you wanna know what Ryan said to me?"

Summer: "Of course!"

Marissa: "I asked to Ryan how much he liked me, and he answered very much... and when I asked if it was really true, and he answered like: "I guess so"! I was impressed!"

Summer: "Oh... Are you mad at him?"

Marissa: "No... I was expecting sure instead I guess so... but that`s ok..."

Marissa`s cell phone rang

Ryan: "Hey Marissa"

Marissa: "Hi"

Ryan: "Do you wanna come here tonight?"

Marissa: "Sure!"

Ryan: " At 9 o`clock ok? I`ll be waiting..."

At 9 o`clock Marissa knocked on the door...

Ryan: "Hi Marissa... And hey Summer!"

Summer: "Is Seth here?"

Ryan: "Yeah... Seth"

Seth: "Hi Summer! Waht are you doing here?"

Summer: "Let`s go to my house... What do you think?"

Seth: "I think that`s perfect! Bye Marissa... Bye Ryan"

Ryan and Marissa: "Bye."

Ryan: "So... we are alone"

Marissa: "Let`s go to the swimming pool"

Ryan: "Yeah.. Let`s go to my my bedroom..."

Marissa: "To the swimming pool first!"

Ryan and Marissa were having a good time. They were kinda in love... kissing and hugging. 

At Summer`s house...

Seth: "So Summer... What can we do?"

Summer: "Let`s watch a film..."

Seth: "Ok... Which one?"

Summer: "Anyone...We won`t watch the whole film..."

Seth: "Oh... How about _2 Fast 2 Furious_?"

Summer: "Ok... Sit on the sofa... Can I sit on your lap?"

Seth: "Oh... I guess so"

Summer: "I`ll put the film first"

In the middle of the film they weren`t watching the film anymore. Just kissing. 

When the film was over Seth kissed Summer again and went home where were Ryan and Marissa...

Marissa: "Ryan I have to go... bye Ryan..."

Ryan kissed her: "Bye Marissa... I`ll see you tomorrow"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey... That's the last chapter... My first fic is over. I know that sucks but I promise my second will be better! So plix review my story. I hope you like the end. Here it is.

. : . : . : . : . : .

The morning after...

Kristen: "Seth! Ryan! We are back!"

Sandy: "Where are you guys?"

Seth went downstairs.

Seth: "I was sleeping... and Ryan is probably still sleeping..."

Sandy: "So... Morning"

Seth: "Morning"

Ryan showed up 

Ryan: "Hi..."

Kristen: "Hi Ryan! Why don't you and Seth go to the pool? Sandy and I are going to unpack. Go Seth."

Seth:  "Let's play video game Ryan"

Ryan: "Ok"

They went to play video game and sat on the sofa. Ryan and Seth looked at each other.

Seth: "Ok... You wanna know what happened yesterday... But I wanna know about you and Marissa first"

Ryan and Seth told each other what happened last night. After that Seth went to the pool while Ryan was going to Marissa's house. He knocked on the door waiting for Marissa but Luke opened the door and left. Marissa was coming behind him. 

Marissa: "Hey Ryan"

Ryan: "What was he doing here?"

Marissa: "I don't know... He came but I told him to leave..."

Ryan: "Oh this is good!"

Marissa: "Did you think I would cheat on my boyfriend?"

Ryan: "Boyfriend?!?"

Marissa: "Yeah!"

Ryan kissed and hugged her. Then he said kinda embarrassed

Ryan: "Do you know that I love you?"

Marissa: "No... But now I do... And If you wanna know..."

Ryan: "What?"

Marissa: "I love you too..."

Later Marissa and Summer were in Marissa's house.

Summer: "Oh... That's so sweet! I can't believe he said that!"

Marissa: "Yeah... But he did. And Seth what did he say to you?"

Summer: "We are just dating, nothing that serious... But one day we will be like you and Ryan!"

Marissa: "I hope so"


End file.
